Arcobaleno Trust
by WaterLily66
Summary: With the millefiore and family conflict behind him, Tsuna hopes to return to his normal life. But when your being trained to be a mafia boss I guess that's impossible, especially when your dealing with your tutor's past self. R27, please R&R if you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Lily: Hi there! I've started a new story along with my other one "Velvet Skies and Starry Eyes"! This one is all for Reborn and Tsuna

Shiro: I'm a co-author for this story...Actually I'm more of the editor. I came up with the initial idea for this R27 story and plot, but Lily is the writer so I'm having her turn my idea into a full blown story.

Lily: ^.^ Glad to help! Anyways, this story takes place after the whole Byakuran and Millefiore fiasco, Vongola Nono had the underground hideout built. Tsuna had just started to attend Namimori High when it was completed. So at this point Tsuna is still 16.

Shiro: Please R&R and let us know how this is!

Lily and Shiro: Disclaimer we do **not** own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 No Reaction Time<p>

A brown haired teenager and a little infant dressed in a fedora and suit were training in an underground training room. The teen had flames flickering on his forehead and hands. Despite the numerous wounds he sported, his expression was calm and calculating. He watched the infant through orange eyes. The baby had a yellow pacifier hanging from his neck. He had no injuries unlike the teen watching him. He smirked and raised his weapon once again.

~Meanwhile~

"Gyahahahaha!" A green eyed little boy in a cow print suit screamed as he ran down the hallway. "This is the great Lambo-san's!" The little boy ran with a tail flapping behind him from his suit. He had and afro with horns sticking out of it.

"Give that back you stupid cow!" A silver hair teen yelled as he chased after the boy. The boy wore a thick belt with a large buckle that resembled a cat. "That thing hasn't been tested yet, and Giannini still sucks with technology!" The silverfish green eyed boy continued to yell at the little boy in front of him.

"Stay away Stupidera!, This is Lambo-san's bazooka!" The little cow/sheep boy yelled as he continued to run.

~Training Room~

"You're still a long ways of from completing that technique, Dame-Tsuna," The baby told the boy as he fired his weapon several times at the boy.

The boy ignored the infants words as he dodged the bullets and charged at the baby once again. "I'm not giving up Reborn," the boy said calmly as he attempted to punch the baby Reborn.

~Hallway~

The silver haired teen finally had enough and pulled out dynamite out of nowhere and threw it at the little boy.

The little boy screamed and was sent flying. The purple bazooka that was in the little boys hands fired off a missile.

~Training Room~

The flame on Tsuna's head flickered and died. Exhausted, Tsuna plopped down on the floor. "Mou, Reborn can we stop now? We've been training for hours!"

"Dame-Tsuna, you give up way to fast! You're never going to complete that technique if you keep taking breaks." Reborn said.

"Alright, alright," Tsuna gripped and went back into hyper dying will mode. The strange and powerful fire dancing on his head and hands once again.

~Hallway~

The silver haired teen named Gokudera and Lambo watched as the missile flew down the hall.

~Training Room~

Reborn sent a powerful kick that made Tsuna fly across the room and slam into the door. The automatic door unable to register the speed at which Tsuna had come at started to open after impact.

~Hallway~

The missile was flying an uneven pattern. Gokudera could barely see the missile as it was now going to collide with a door. Right before impact the door started to open.

~Training Room~

Reborn watched as his student suddenly vanished in a pink cloud.

There had been no time for Tsuna to react or escape the upcoming trails.

* * *

><p>Lily: And there you have it. It's short I know, but it will get longer I swear!<p>

Shiro: You shouldn't promise such things, you never know how the future will turn out.

Lily: I am! Just you watch! .

Shiro: Whatever. R&R if you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily: Well here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! Please R&R!

Shiro: Disclaimer: We do **not** own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 I'm From the Future<p>

Somewhere, in some mountain range, the strongest seven were meeting together for their first mission together. There was a man wearing a suit with and orange dress shirt as well as a fedora with an orange stripe; a man wearing a hood with two purple stripes. The hood covered most of his face, though a couple purple triangles on his cheeks were visible; there was also a punk looking biker with lots of purple mixed in; a scientist wearing a lab coat worked at his laptop, his glasses gleaming from the screen blocking out his eyes. He had spiky hair and had whiskers poking out from his chin; a woman with dark blue hair that wore a brown army uniform was present at the round table; a Chinese man with a braid going down his back sat smiling with his arms crossed under his sleeves; and finally a young lady in a white outfit and puffy hat, who also had a pink flower under an eye.

The woman in the white dress was offering cookies to each member there though only the Chinese man and the very purple biker took a one. When the woman reached a man wearing a suit and fedora, she offered him something to drink.

"No thank you," he replied rather coldly. He was untrusting of the group before him.

The woman smiled. "I got it. Would you like me to take a sip first, Mr. Paranoid Hitman?" She asked as she poured some espresso into a cup.

The man looked at her and tugged at his curly side burns. "It's alright. Actually I will have some. Espresso is actually my favorite."

The woman smiled then handed him the cup.

Suddenly a pink cloud erupted in the middle of the table and an object flew out of it. Whatever flew out of the pink cloud slammed against the wall. As the cloud cleared the group was able to see flames coming out at three points. Soon after they were able to distinguish that it was a boy with flames on his hands and forehead.

Each one of them were on edge at the appearance of this stranger. The man in the suit as well as the woman with blue hair wearing a military uniform had a weapon out, pointing at the boy.

"Ouch," the boy muttered and rubbed his head where it had collided with the wall, "That's definitely is going to hurt later. Geez, what just happened?" The boy started to get up when he looked up to see the group of seven adults in front of him. His eyes widened and the flames went out. His eyes changed from a sunset orange to big caramel eyes. He fell back to the floor still staring. "Reborn, Lal, Fon, Skull, Verde, Mammon! Wha-What are all of you-! And you're adults-! What in the world-!"

The man tightened his grip on his gun. "Who are you and how do you know who we are?"

"Ah, w-w-w-wait! Reborn it's me Tsuna!" The said frantically, eyeing the gun in apparent fear.

Reborn narrowed his eyes.

"You know this brat?" The blue haired military woman asked.

"No," Reborn said coldly.

"Ah, now way Reborn!" Tsuna cried out.

"Apparently he knows you," The Chinese man said. "He seems to know most of us. Though like Reborn here, I have not met him before either. I assume that it's the same for everyone else?"

"Though he mentioned a Mammon, whoever that may be." The hooded man said.

"Ah, wait a second…" The boy said slowly, his eyes widening, "Are you going by Viper right now?" He asked the hooded man, to which the man took a step back. "No way…" the boy muttered.

The woman in the white dress walked over. "I do not sense any evil from you, young one. Will you tell me your name?" She gave him a comforting smile.

But the boy looked at her in shock; there was also a hint of sorrow in his eyes. "You look like-….so...then …are you…Luce-san?"

"Yes I am," The woman said still smiling. "Can you tell us who you are and how you got here?" She inquired again. But the boy was in too much shock to reply. All seven were able to read that the boy was putting the pieces of something together in his head.

Finally the blue haired army woman had enough and she fired a shot next to the boy gaining his attention. "Oi brat, speak!" She commanded.

"Hiiiie!" The boy screeched,

"Miss Lal Mirch, you're scaring him" The Chinese man said, also walking over to the boy. "It's alright, we won't hurt you."

"Right away," Viper muttered.

The boy looked at all of the people in the room before answering. "Um, I-I'm S-Sawada Tsunayoshi, though most call me Tsuna, and I…I think I got here from the future."

* * *

><p>Lily: Okay, so I know this was also kinda short, but I felt like stopping where I did would have the greatest effect'<p>

Shiro: *cough, told-you-so, cough cough

Lily: xp, anyways hoped you liked it

Shiro: Feel free to review. See ya!


End file.
